Individuals for cosmetic and other reasons have their hair highlighted, colored, foiled, frosted, dyed, and bleached, among other things. Methods and articles for treating hair include the use of frosting tip caps, which are caps that have a plurality of holes and apertures spaced around the cap, the cap is then placed on the head of the individual desiring hair treatment, the individuals' hair is pulled through the holes, a few strands at a time, and the strands are then foiled. The process is time consuming and painful, and does not allow for ease of pattern and design creating in the treated hair.
Heretofore, an article and method for foiling hair using a head cap with a plurality of long narrow slits spaced around the cap in two or more orientations to allow locks of hair to be foiled together has not previously been provided. An article and method for imparting designs to hair using a head cap with a plurality of long narrow slits spaced around the cap in two or more orientations, said slits configured to form designs in the highlighted hair has not previously been provided.
The following represents a list of known related art:                U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,111 issued to Torres, Oct. 8, 1996;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,650, issued to Ponce, Jun. 11, 1996;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,852, issued to Ramik, Feb. 16, 1988;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,951 issued to Aricco, Nov. 9, 1982;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,150 issued to Kimball, Sep. 15, 1981;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,850 issued to Barrett, May 19, 1981;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,954 issued to Stahl, Sep. 30, 1980;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,754 issued to Pasqua, Aug. 28, 1979;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,369, issued to Guinan, May 22, 1979;        U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,009, issued to Sirmons, Jun. 22, 1971;        U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,689, issued to Newman, Jul. 2, 1968;        U.S. Design Pat. No. 334,247, issued to Scianna, Mar. 23, 1993;        U.S. Design Pat. No. 306,356, issued to Ramik, Feb. 27,1990; and        U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 30,305, issued to Caruso, Jun. 17,1980.        
The teachings of each of the above-listed citations (which does not itself incorporate essential material by reference) are herein incorporated by reference. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to create an article and method for an article and method for foiling hair using a head cap with a plurality of long narrow slits spaced around the cap in two or more orientations to allow locks of hair to be foiled together. It is further highly desirable to create an article and method for imparting designs to hair using a head cap with a plurality of long narrow slits spaced around the cap in two or more orientations, said slits configured to form of designs in the highlighted hair. It is further highly desirable to create a head cap by providing an existing, mass manufactured hair cap it with a plurality of long narrow slits spaced around the cap in two or more orientations.
Potential customers for articles and methods that meet these objects include individuals who color, foil, and highlight their own hair, hair salons, barber shops, hair stylists, cosmetologists, film companies, model agencies, and any entity which uses or performs hair coloring, foiling, designing, or styling.